The specific goal of the proposed research program is to evaluate the application of imagery mnemonics, practice, and reinforcement techniques designed to improve and maintain paired-associate learning in the elderly. Four issues will be examined. The first is the relative impact of experimenter-provided and self-generated imagery mnemonics in facilitating learning and recall of paired associates with the elderly. The second involves an evaluation of schedules and levels of reinforcement on the acquisition and maintenance of mnemnonic usage. The third concerns the effects of different modes of mnemnonic practice on paired-associate learning over a one-month period. Finally, individual differences in socioeconomic and education levels, age, and personality characteristics will be related to degree of success in paired-associated learning. Data resulting from an examination of these issues will contribute to the development of individualized remedial memory and learning programs.